


Big Jake

by dontmindmepls



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cow-Girl, F/M, Futa, Huge balls, Incest, Lactation, Other, Parent/Child Incest, cumflation, excessive cum, huge boobs, huge cock, hyper balls, hyper boobs, hyper cock, multi-boob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmindmepls/pseuds/dontmindmepls
Summary: A country farm owner wants desperately to win the 'Prize Cow' award at the county fair, and will do anything to achieve it.
Kudos: 10





	Big Jake

_ This is a One-off I put together in celebration of the Year of the Ox! It’s turned out to be one of the longer stories I’ve done, so I hope you enjoy it! _

_ All characters are +18 _

_ Tags: Huge Boobs, Hyper Boobs, Huge Cock, Hyper Cock, Huge Balls, Hyper Balls, Lactation, Excessive Cum, Cumflation, Multi-Boob, Futa, Cow-Girl _

~

The low hum of the machinery in the wooden barn was being smothered by the much louder *tsss - chss* sounds of the hydraulic pumps, and the moans of pleasure coming from the cows in the barn.

It was milking time.

Jenny walked along the central aisle of her barn to inspect her cows, and was pleased with what she saw. Jenny was a cow-farmer and she looked the part. She had the look of the ‘girl-next-door’ about her, with a cute button nose and freckles across her cheeks, on a face that was encircled by her long curly locks of deep red hair. 

Her body was average for a woman of 26; slender, but clearly strong from her laborious farmwork, with small breasts and a strong behind. When Jenny looked at her cows, she was often reminded how glad she was to have a small chest so it didn’t get in the way of her work. She was dressed in a red flannel shirt that was tied up under her bust, and a pair of denim short shorts, as well as some wellington boots and a baseball cap.

The barn was laid out as a long open space with a large pumping machine at one end and the door at the other, with 8 stalls like that of a horse’s on either side. In the stalls were some padded sections for comfortable seating, so the cows could relax as their mammary glands got drained by the groaning machines that surrounded them.

The tubes connected to their teats all ran up to be strung along the ceiling, and they went off into the second barn next door that had the containment tanks for all the milk the cows produced, and they produced a lot; Jenny originally had the tanks at the end of the barn next to the machine that ran the milking pumps. But now, with more cows with bigger mammaries, she needed to have the tanks in their own barn.

The cows that Jenny farmed, however, weren’t the kind of cows you’d find grazing in a field, or being slaughtered for steaks. In fact, they weren’t actually cows at all. They were human women that carried a rare genetic trait. 

~

A long, long time ago it was found that some women had a randomly occurring trait in their DNA which meant they could lactate even when they weren’t pregnant, and there was a connection between how large their breasts were and the volume of milk produced. It was also found that the milk these women produced was absolutely delicious; it tasted amazing in teas and coffees, and worked much better than dairy milk for cooking and cheese/yoghurt making.

Before long a market arose for this kind of milk, and demand required supply. Women with the trait would be hired to work on farms as ‘hu-cows’, where they would be milked. It was a good gig; they were given a place to live on the farm, plenty of free time outside of being milked, and good pay. Not to mention, the milking process was very sensual, often causing the women to orgasm as they were drained.

Back then though, the women looked like normal women. They would be tall, short, fat, thin. Some would have bigger breasts that created more milk, some would be smaller with less milk, but given how rare the trait was the farms that employed them would take what they could get. However that changed when people realised what happened when women with this particular genetic trait had children with men that had the same trait.

These men didn’t lactate, obviously, but instead were very productive in the semen department. They had prostates that were larger than usual, and their genitals would often be larger than average too. Again, like the women and their milk, the larger a man’s penis and testicles were would mean he would produce more semen, that was thicker and more virile. It didn’t take long before it was found that if a man like that impregnated a woman with the trait, their child would grow up and be even bigger than their parents, and the bigger the parents, the bigger the child.

Soon, milk farms would pay enticing extra bonuses to their hu-cows to get knocked up by a man with the trait, as long as if their child was female they would have the sole employment rights to them. This was a long term investment for the farms as the hu-cows would only be eligible for work when they turned 18. Many women who were already looking to have kids took up the offer, enticed by the financial bonus and the promise of employment for their child, and the process would more often than not repeat with their kids when they reached 18 and got employed as another hu-cow. It also had a secondary function for the farms, as pregnant hu-cows produced even more milk, and the extra milk their mammaries made was even sweeter than their normal produce.

Eventually there were whole dynasties of hu-cows that would stay with a farm, each generation having bigger breasts than the last. However, as is to be expected, half of the time the women would have a boy instead of a girl, and so a new industry popped up that would employ those boys when they turned 18 to breed with lots of hu-cows to make even bigger hu-cows, and as the men came to be known, hu-studs.

This system of hu-cows and hu-studs snowballed as more farms wanted in on the action, and those that were doing it wanted even bigger breasts on their hu-cows for more milk per hu-cow, while still only paying one salary. The women got bigger and bigger breasts, while the men got bigger and bigger penises and testicles from generation to generation. Most importantly, the bigger a man's penis was, the larger the effect for their offspring, and the same went for women’s breasts, so everyone wanted the biggest hu-cows and hu-studs they could get for the best breeding results.

Fortunately as the sizes began to reach an inhuman scale, people realised that the hu-cows, along with their now huge boobs, were ‘stretchy’ enough to be able to actually still take a hu-stud’s penis in their vagina, seemingly regardless of the sheer sizes they could reach.

With all the benefits that came from this industry, it came with a dark side. In their constant capitalistic greed, the farm businesses that worked in the hu-cow/hu-stud industry pooled their resources to try to make more money. They lobbied the government and ran media pushes to erode the rights that the hu-cows and hu-studs had, in an attempt to make even more cash. Constant reinforcement from their media efforts stopped people from referring to them as ‘hu-cows’ or ‘hu-studs’, or even people. Before long, they were just ‘cows’ and ‘studs’.

Along with this shift in public perception they pushed to remove many of the cows and studs worker’s rights. The biggest turning point was when the lobbyists pushed forward legislation that identified the studs and cows as ‘non-human’ and, to be honest, no one could really argue the point. By that time, the cows had breasts that were the size of beach-balls, and the studs had penises that reached their knees, sometimes even the floor! To most they seemed obscene and grotesque, so reclassifying them into ‘livestock’ was depressingly easy.

Now, in the time that Jenny’s farm existed, a long time had passed since that turning point. All the cows that lived on farms across the country were used to their lot in life, and actually quite enjoyed it. They spent their days either being milked in orgasmic bliss, or simply relaxed in their quarters with the other cows. It was a calm, contented, and sexually fulfilling life, and they knew no other way of living. For the studs it was a similar life relaxing in their farm housing, or being masturbated to collect their cum. Strangely, as well as being used for breeding, their cum was found to be useful in products for lubricating machinery and for beauty products.

~

Jenny sighed as she looked at her livestock. She looked down the line at all of her excellent milk producers, and while she was pleased with what she saw, she knew deep down she wanted more from them. In all 16 stalls there was a cow tied to the wall in their respective milking devices, with the milking pump connected to their nipples to draw out that profitable boob nectar.

Jenny’s cows were mostly from the last generation of cows, bar one. By this point, all the cows were around the same size at 5’6”, a size that was found to give the best balance between them using too much water for their body instead of their milk production, or using too little. Aside from this, they all had different but equally pretty faces, and various styles and colours of hair. However most people ignored their hair and focused on their bust.

Each of the 15 women, all aged between 25 and 38, had boobs that measured 5 feet in diameter, with large areolas and nipples the size of grapefruits. When standing, their tits were almost as tall as them, and it meant walking around the farm while not in the machines was a slow and tiring process involving a lot of dragging and pushing.

The 16th and final woman was a different story. As the newest and youngest cow belonging to Jenny, being only 18 years old, she was from the latest generation of cows and as a result she had the largest bust of any of the cows at her farm. Jenny walked over to her stall and leant on the barrier between her and the cow, and gazed lovingly at her prized beast.

Her breasts were both bigger than her at 6 feet in diameter each, and her nipples were like honeydew melons. Like the other cows, the tubes that were suctioned onto her teats were furiously flowing with her milk, but this cow seemed to be enjoying the sensations even more. While most of the cows were left to their own devices as they were milked, Jenny found this particular cow was easier to deal with if she gave her a proper vibrating dildo so she could masturbate while she was milked.

“Oh Brittany, you’re going to make me a lot of money,” Jenny murmured dreamily, looking at her prized cow. As she spoke she felt a slight buzz in her shorts and she pulled her phone from her pocket to check her notifications, seeing she’d just got an email. 

It was from the stud farm a few towns over, confirming her appointment for tomorrow. She quietly punched the air in excitement and put her phone away, ready to return to the farmhouse. If tomorrow went well, her cows were going to make more than a lot of money. If she was going to win that competition, she needed this appointment.

~

“You must be Jenny, from that farm over the ‘ill?” the man said in a thick West-Country farmers accent as he greeted the fellow farm owner. He was a young man; dark hair, brown eyes, clean shaven. Looked no older than 20, and was wearing some plastic waders over a plain t-shirt. Jenny felt right at home with this farmboy, while she was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday. “Name’s Phil, me Ma runs this place. This farm’s been breeding livestock for years, and I can assure you we’ve got the very best.”

The two were standing by Jenny’s car after he’d come to meet her, and she could see the farm up the road. It was just a handful of buildings: a farm house which Phil and his mother presumably lived in, two large gunmetal grey barns, and a garage with a couple of large trucks. “I’ve been told this place is good for studs, that's why I asked to see you,” Jenny explained, and Phil nodded.

“Aye, we’ve won ‘Best in Show’ 4 years running at the county fair, and that’s just the start of it!” Phil laughed a little after he spoke, but quickly held his tongue. “I suppose you’ll be wantin’ to see the livestock right away?” Jenny nodded and followed as the farmhand led her to one of the barns.

Phil pushed the metal door open and the two stepped inside, and Jenny was amazed at what she saw. Like her cow barn back home, there were 8 stalls each side of a central walkway, but unlike hers there were no cows in the building. Instead, each stall had a stud inside. Well, ‘stall’ was maybe a little off the mark. They looked more like small rooms, each with a comfy chair and a television, and each had a large drain in the corner with some LCD numbers displayed above them.

The noise was unlike anything Jenny had heard in a farm too. The barn was filled with the sounds of slapping and fapping, the sounds of squirting and splating, and the sounds of… well… porn. There was a constant sound of porn echoing around the barn, and Jenny could see why.

In each of the stalls, the studs were jacking off! She walked over to the stall nearest to her and took a gander. The stud inside was sitting in the chair and was a sight to behold. He was 6’0”, had short shaved dark hair and a fit body, but Jenny’s focus was on his crotch. His cock was about 4 feet long and as thick as his thigh, and his balls were like watermelons, hanging between his legs.

As he was sitting, he had both hands around his dick and was jerking off, watching a porno on the television in his stall. Jenny looked on in fascination as his balls tensed up and he came, shooting gooey spunk up and onto the floor, where it slowly seeped down into the drain in the corner. As it did, the LCD numbers slowly ticked up, and the stud began to masturbate again.

“Impressive, ain’t he?” Phil said, leaning in towards Jenny. “We used to have some milking machines like you have for the cows, but it just hurt their dicks and pissed ‘em off. Now we put ‘em in their stall, lock the door, and say they can leave when they’ve filled enough of the tank with their stuff.” As he explained this, he pointed at the numbers above the drain.

“They need to give us 20 gallons before they can go back to their quarters, and they normally do it in a couple of hours. Dunno why they bother going back though, they just jerk off in their rooms too.” Jenny wondered as she looked at the stud, what it must be like. To be so overwhelmed by how much cum your nuts produce that you spend every waking hour jerking off, or if you’re lucky, fucking some cow. It was bizarre to her.

“Feel free to take a look at each of the studs, they’re all in perfect health. My Ma’ll be here soon, she can go over prices and the like.” With that, Phil walked back to the door and took a seat, checking his phone.

Jenny walked up and down the barn to check out each of the 16 studs. They all seemed to be about the same; cocks were 4-5 feet long, balls were all huge, and they were all masturbating without end. Jenny took some notes on her phone and sighed as she did. She was told this place had the best, but these all seemed pretty average for studs these days.

As Jenny was inspecting one of the studs, she heard the door at the far end of the barn open and close, and saw a woman walk in. She was an older woman, looking to be about 50, but she was still quite attractive. She had a plain grey t-shirt and some jeans with boots on, with a green rubber apron covering her front, and her silver hair was tied up in a functional bun.

Jenny walked over and greeted the woman. “You must be Phil’s mother?” she asked, and the woman nodded. 

“Aye, name’s Beth. I hear you’re looking for a stud, best there is. That right?” Jenny nodded, and the woman smiled. “So what do you think?”

Jenny shrugged her shoulders and looked around the barn. “Your studs are wonderful, don’t get me wrong, but I was told you had the best of the best. A proper prizewinner!” She was apprehensive to speak her mind, not wanting to offend the fellow farm owner, but she also didn’t want to leave having purchased a sub-par stud out of social embarrassment.

Beth raised an eyebrow and smirked, seeing a sincerity in Jenny’s assessment. “A prizewinner, hm?” Phil, be a good lad and get the keys to the cellar.” As she asked him, the young man looked shocked. He opened his mouth to speak but Beth quickly shushed him, and he ran off to the farm house. “If you want a prize winning stud, you’ll need to pay well for ‘im,” Beth told Jenny, and the younger farm owner smiled. 

“I know how this works, I’m prepared to pay if the stud is good enough.”

Before long, Phil returned with a set of keys on an old metal ring and handed them to his mother, who signalled for Jenny to follow her outside the barn. They walked around to the side of the barn where there was a large metal basement door which Beth unlocked and opened, and the stairs within led down into darkness.

“Phil, stay up here in case anyone shows up and if they do, just keep ‘em busy, alright?” Beth said to her son, and he nodded and walked back to the front of the farm. The remaining two women slowly stepped into the darkness before Beth flicked a lightswitch and illuminated the room they were stepping into. Lining the walls of this deceptively large space were 16 large clear tanks, each filled with a white substance.

“Ah, this is where the stud’s seed goes,” Jenny said out loud, connecting the dots. She looked up and saw each tank had a drain at the top that lead to a stall, and as she looked a sudden load of cum dumped down into one of the tanks with a loud *splat*. She followed Beth down some more steps at the far end of the room to yet another large metal door which she unlocked with a different key, and the two stepped inside.

Again it was very dark, before Beth switched on some more lights to reveal a shocking sight. Jenny gasped and almost tripped as she stepped further into the room, both horrified and fascinated at what she saw.

A stud, and not just any stud, was hanging from the ceiling! He was tied up and strung up by lots of rope that kept him suspended above the ground, and that wasn’t the most shocking thing. He had the largest cock and balls on a stud Jenny had ever seen.

His body seemed somewhat normal, being 6 feet tall and very muscular with dark black hair that was cut very short, but his cock was something else. It must have been over 10 feet long, and as thick as a tree trunk, and that’s not even mentioning his testicles. They were like two wrecking balls, both clearly very heavy and visibly writhing with cum. Jenny could actually hear his nuts churning with his seed!

Jenny’s gaze followed the length of his trunk down and saw how the last 5 feet of his cock was resting on the ground, and she also saw that the giant, beachball sized cockhead was leaking a strong stream of thick cum that was running into a drain. She wondered how he could be cumming; he was apparently asleep and he clearly wasn’t hard, so she was left a little confused.

“We call ‘im ‘Big Jake’. Largest stud anyone’s ever seen.” Beth began to explain, and Jenny listened.

“19 years ago I bred several of our cows with our biggest stud. It went well, they all got up the duff, and then they ‘ad their kids. All normal so far. But when this one grew up we knew something was up. Started gettin’ big, bigger than the others. Before long ‘e was as big as anything we’d ever seen, and ‘e just didn’t stop!”

“I called up a friend who does the medical check-ups for our livestock, and he did some tests. Turns out the DNA that makes the studs so big has been ‘doubled’ in ‘is body, and so he’s ended up twice as big, twice as virile, and twice as horny as the rest of the studs. We have to keep him down here and keep him sedated with bull tranquillisers to stop him cumming and flooding the place! Even with the drugs his cock still pumps out cum like no one's business, his nuts are just too big.”

Jenny looked shocked. “You keep him down here, drugged up and unable to cum? How can that be legal?” Beth grimaced and looked down at her feet. 

“It’s not really allowed. We have to keep ‘im out of the way down here for inspections because we can’t look after him like we do the others. It’s just not feasible!”

Jenny sighed and looked at the stud. The stench of his backed up baby batter was stunning, and she wondered how this could have happened. Clearly genetics could be cruel. She felt uneasy as she pondered how this stud had awful luck being encumbered with such huge genitals and being stuck down in this basement, but at the same time he was perfect for what she needed. “Has he ever orgasmed before?” Jenny asked and Beth looked away in shame.

“No. We couldn’t risk it, so we’ve had to give ‘im experimental ‘extra-strength libido suppressors’ since he was 10. It’s still not that effective,” she added, looking at the gooey stream of cum leaking from his tip.

Jenny grit her teeth and groaned. She knew she shouldn’t. She should call the relevant authorities so this stud could go somewhere that would suit his needs. She should just move on and find the next best thing. But she couldn’t pass up on this perfect opportunity.

“I’ll take him.” She said, her body tensing in shame as the words came out of her mouth.

~

It had been a struggle getting Big Jake to Jenny’s farm. It took both her and Beth, as well as Phil to move him up to ground level and onto one of the trucks at Beth’s farm. They covered him in a tarp, still asleep, and helped drive him to Jenny’s ranch to drop him off.

Now, Jenny looked at the stud as he lay on the floor in the new barn she’d had built for breeding purposes. It was very spacious, the size of an aircraft hangar, and the floor was padded for comfort. It also had an easy-to-wash surface so Jenny could easily spray out any residual cum so it washed down into a set of large drains that led to the sewers beneath. To top it off, there were a couple of cameras around the room so she could monitor him and check to see if the breeding was going well.

Big Jake lay in place, looking like a small doll attached to a freakishly large sex toy. His balls covered his legs entirely and stood several feet tall, and his cock was draped over his nuts and lay on the floor on the other side, still heavily leaking cum. Jenny sighed and knew this was a bad idea, but she needed to win this competition. This would be a dangerous and long term investment, but she knew she had to do it.

~

Jenny arrived at the living quarters for the cows. Compared to Big Jane's barn it was a glorified shed, that was big enough for all the cows to have their own bed with some sofas, beanbags, and a TV. Jenny approached the door to the quarters and stepped inside.

The inside of the shed was just one large room, with 16 double beds set out at one end, and the living quarters at the other. As she looked around, Jenny saw most of the cows were sleeping, and 3 were relaxing by the TV after a day of being milked.

The cows on the beds looked bizarre; they lay in place with their heads resting on pillows as they smiled in their dreams, but the rest of the bed was just a large, 5 foot high mound covered with a sheet. They all needed double beds as their tits were too big for singles, and while they slept it looked more like two large spheres under a blanket rather than a person.

By the TV, Jenny saw what she needed. One cow was relaxing on the sofa with her legs spread wide apart for her boobs to rest on the floor, while one of the other cows was lying on the floor using her friend’s breasts as a pillow. They were watching a wildlife documentary, though the cow on the floor had to actively push both her boobs to either side so she could see through her cleavage.

However, Jenny wasn’t interested in those particular cows, instead focusing on her prized possession, Brittany. The largest of the cows was sitting on a bean bag against the wall, and like her fellow cow on the sofa, she had to spread her legs wide apart to leave room for her bosom, though that wasn’t the only reason. Though Jenny couldn’t see it, she could tell by Brittany’s movements and her pleasured moaning that she was masturbating, presumably with the large dildo she hid under her pillow. Jenny knew that she technically wasn’t allowed to have the sex toy in the dorm, as she tried to limit the dildo usage to the milking barn alone, but she decided to be kind and let her have it anyway.

“Wow, you’re a horny bitch today! Good, I need you to come with me,” Jenny said to the cow, walking over to it. 

“Yes ma’am,” was all Brittany said before she groaned into an orgasm that her masturbation brought about. As Jenny crossed the room she pulled a collar and leash from a hook on the wall and clasped it tight around Brittany’s neck, and then pulled her to her feet to drag her slowly to Big Jake’s new home. 

It was tricky going as she had to wait for Brittany to stop every now and then so she could get her balance and shove her giant tits forward, before she’d start pulling again to keep her moving to the new shed.

~

The farmer arrived at Big Jake’s shed with Brittany in tow, and opened the door before pushing the big titted cow inside. Now, Big Jake was awake and stood in the corner, groaning and rubbing his balls. Jenney recalled how Beth had told her that when the drugs she’d used on the stud began to wear off, he’d wake up but would still be unable to get an erection or cum for another couple of hours. Jenny felt a little sorry for him as she watched him, clearly distressed at how horny and backed up he was, but he couldn’t cum.

He stopped rubbing his sore nuts when he saw Brittany get pushed into his new home, and looked at the cow. “Now you two, I want you to give me a proper prizewinning cow. Do whatever you want for now, but when that cock gets hard, you’d better start fucking like there’s no tomorrow!” With that, Jenny left them alone and returned to her farmhouse.

~

With Jenny gone, Brittany was left standing facing into the room, her tits lying on the floor in front of her. She had to shuffle around in a circle to actually see past them as they rose above her head, and when she did she saw the stud standing in the corner, and she also saw how huge his cock was. Her eyes widened and she tried to move closer, dragging her tits along the floor until she could rest a dainty hand on the tree sized rod, noting that it’s girth came up to her waist. “Wow, it’s so big…” she said with a breathy, air-headed voice. She looked up and locked eyes with Jake, seeing the pained expression on his face. “Do you want me to suck it?”

Jake nodded and Brittany moved over to him, pushing her boobs until they rested on his cock, and with all her strength she started to rub her tits across his cock. The added stimulation from the cow began to stir Jake’s member, and for the first time, it slowly began to inflate and grow hard. Jake groaned in pleasure as blood filled his member, and it thickened under Brittany’s breasts. She pulled her juggs down along the fuckstick until she reached the giant head, and her breasts fell off the cock and landed either side with a loud *thud*.

She reached down and heaved the heavy cockhead up between her cleavage until she could reach it with her mouth, and she dove headfirst into the wide cumslit. It was already dripping with thick, virile cum, and Brittany didn’t think twice about rubbing her face deep into the sludge, ramming her tongue into the hole to drink up the salty bounty. Being from the latest generation of cows, Brittany was still a virgin; she’d finished her cow schooling before coming to Jenny’s farm and was acutely aware of what sex was and how good it felt, but now as she came face-to-face with the biggest cock she’d ever seen, textbook or not, she knew this was her purpose.

She gulped down mouthful after mouthful of gooey cum, almost drowning in the deluge despite Jake not actually cumming! The pre-cum mixed with the actual jizz that was overflowing with his full balls created a flow of spunk that beat most studs actual cumshots, and Brittany was loving every moment. She kept slurping and chewing away as what she couldn’t swallow dribbled down between her tits, and Jake was leant forward over his nuts, massaging them to help try and empty them for some relief, before Jenny’s voice appeared over a speaker built into the room.

“Alright you two, I can see that dick getting hard. I want some prizewinning offspring, so get to it!” Brittany lifted her head from Jake’s cumhole and looked over at him at the far end of his shaft, her face caked in chunky nut sludge, and she smiled.

“You wanna fuck me?” She asked nonchalantly. To the cows and studs, organised breeding sessions like this were pretty ordinary, and for her it was just a normal interaction as far as she was concerned. Jake on the other hand wasn’t as calm as she was. His titanic, over productive balls had never had a chance to actually release, and the overpowering lust that blazed in his mind clouded any real judgement. He didn’t respond to Brittany’s question, and without saying a word he just shoved his hips forward as hard as he could, pushing his nearly fully erect cock into her face and knocking her over hard.

The cow fell back onto her ass, tipping over and ending up pinned down by her gigantic tits which were now leaking lots of milk due to her arousal. She shouted in shock, not expecting to be pushed over like that, but as she tried to right herself she found she couldn’t; her boobs were too big! She wriggled around like a turtle on it’s back as Jake stared her down, trying with difficulty to line up his mammoth cock with her pussy to breed her.

He leaned over and wrapped his arms tightly around the base of his cum-cannon to try and aim it properly before shoving himself forward forcefully, stepping forward to move the weighty bulk of his genitals. He felt his cock get enveloped in a wet warmth, and he grunted with pleasure as he finally got to use his massive rod for the first time. He began to slide his cock back and forth, massaging his length with a vigor that he’d never been allowed to feel before, thanks to all the drugs pumped through his system by his previous owner.

At the other end of his cock, Brittany found herself stuck on her back getting bashed repeatedly in the face by Jake’s enormous schlong. He hadn’t noticed in his lecherous haze that he wasn’t actually fucking her pussy, but he’d missed and was now furously railing her huge cleavage, his dick coated in a lather of precum, actual cum, and milk. The head of his cock bumped into her face at the apex of each thrust and to her it felt like being punched gently by a big, spongy ball, and whenever it was within reach she would try to lick across it to drink up even more spooge.

Jake kept pounding and pounding, rubbing himself raw in between Brittany’s boobs until his long awaited orgasm finally arrived. It had been building, brewing in his wrecking-ball sized balls for years, and now he’d finally been allowed to release. He screamed at the top of his lungs as a deafening gurgle echoed off the walls, originating from his ballsack, and the cumvein on the underside of his cock bulged out dramatically. As the surge of potent sperm thundered up his shaft, the distended urethra bumped hard into Brittany’s pussy underneath it, sparking another orgasm in her loins. She was amazed; how the hell did a simple bump cause another orgasm?

The deluge of cum reached the tip of Jake’s staff and the cumslit Brittany was shoving her face into moments before started to vomit the thick, goopy jism all over her by the gallon. The pulses of cum that came out got more and more powerful with each shot, reaching further away from the duo and getting thicker with more seed every time. Brittany sputtered as she was coated entirely in spunk, and made sure to wipe her face clear to breath before another spurt covered her again seconds later.

Jake seemed to be in a world of his own, his eyes glazed over as his body seemed to autopilot, rocking his hips to try and continued fucking the cleavage his cock was buried in. He barely even noticed as Brittany tried to shuffle free from under his dick, though the weight of her tits and his meat made the task immeasurably difficult. She kept trying for many minutes, and after almost three quarters of an hour she was making some progress, but she was worried at the same time.

Jake’s climax just didn’t fucking stop. She was still on her back, but now the sea of chunky, stinking cum was deep enough to really cause a problem, and she was struggling to keep her head above the surface to keep breathing. She kept trying and trying, pulling and pushing the erupting cock to try and free herself, but the constant orgasms that were barraging her pussy were distracting her. She could feel her cunny filling with his seed, making its way deep into her womb even! It was warm, tingling, and made her feel so damn good!

After almost an hour of struggling, Brittany wiggled free from under Jake’s leviathan and shuffled over to the wall to help herself stand up. She stood up shakily, her legs trembling from the hour long orgasm that had been firing through her body and now struggling to support the weight of her chest. She dragged her boobs through the yellowy-white muck to the barn door and tried to open it to leave and escape the cum tsunami and find help. 

Locked.

“Uh oh,” she quietly panicked, looking down at the jizz that now reached her knees. She diverted her gaze to Jake only to him still in his cum-coma, mindlessly rubbing his cock along the floor as it still disgorged spunk at an alarming rate. At that moment she felt kind of sorry for Jake. She’d spent her time as a cow being milked in orgasmic bliss, spending her down time masturabing and playing with her friends, but it was clear that Jake wasn’t going to get that life. He was a stud that was doomed to be trapped, weighed down by his enormous genitals and being nothing more than a slave to his body’s urges.

Not wanting to leave the poor stud to that fate, Brittany decided to help. To be the friend he’d never had. Hell, she was going to be the mother to his children! She turned around and dragged her breasts again, this time over to join Jake by his side. She shimmied up to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders and massaged his immense cumtanks with her other. He dropped his head on her shoulder and she kissed him on the forehead. “Ok baby, keep cumming for me,” Her words seemed to penetrate his orgasmic stupor as the comforting, sexual words seemed to prompt an even harder shot of cum.

She stroked his hair softly for a little while, before she remembered what Jenny had said.

_ “I want some prizewinning offspring, so get to it!” _

She looked down at the ocean of cum she was standing in and realised that her owner probably wouldn’t be too pleased if after all this mess, she still wasn’t pregnant. She looked over at the head of the massive cock, several feet from her, and saw it was still cumming with no sign of slowing down. It had now stopped pulsing with each shot, instead looking more like a fire hydrant that was spraying jizz everywhere. Brittany gritted her teeth and prepared herself; she knew what she had to do.

She pushed her boobs forward, walking past the balls that were visibly roiling with pent-up semen, all the way over to the end of the hard cock. She maneuvered herself around in front of the head, getting blasted with cum in the process, and tried to line up her pussy with the spewing tip as it nestled it’s way between her leaking, milky tits. “Ok, you got this,” she reassured herself as her hips moved into place, redirecting the fat streams of jizz all over her and the penis itself. She took several deep breaths and lowered herself down onto the beach ball sized glans, finding with a sense of strange pride that her cunt was able to just about stretch wide enough to welcome the meaty intruder.

The head of the cock made it into her vagina and instantly began to inflate her womb, making it balloon out wide with his seed. Brittany tumbled into yet another toe-curling orgasm as she reached down to cradle her bulging belly, and she had one thought fly through her mind.

_ “I’m gonna be a Mum!” _

~

It had been 5 hours since Jenny left Brittany and ‘Big Jake’ by themselves. She had turned off the cameras not long after she saw Jake’s cock begin to get hard, instead choosing to get on with some work around the farm. She knew if she was going to keep watching the two fuck one another, she’d end up masturbaing to the video and her whole afternoon would go out of the window as she pleasured herself. Now, she walked back to Jake’s barn to check on the two breeders to see what was up.

She approached the door, twisted the handle and pushed, but nothing happened. “Oh, I locked the door didn’t I. Duh!” Jenny giggled at her absent-mindedness and fished the key from her pocket, before turning it in the lock with a satisfying *click*. She turned the handle again, pushed, and…

It didn’t budge. “Huh, that’s weird,” she muttered as tried again, this time bashing the door much harder with her shoulder. Still, nothing. She took a step back to assess what was going on, and noticed some white liquid seeping out from under the door. “Huh, Brittany must’ve started leaking again,” she grumbled, slightly annoyed that the milk on the floor wasn’t going into a tank to be sold.

She walked around to another door to the barn, and tried her luck there. Again, the door wouldn’t move. “What the hell is going on?” She shouted, kicking the door in frustration. She took a moment to gather her thoughts, before remembering that there were skylights in the roof of the barn.  _ “I bet I can see what’s blocking the door from up there.” _

A few minutes later, Jenny returned to Jake’s barn with a long ladder, and laid it up against the wall to get onto the roof. She climbed the 20 feet up to the roof and carefully made her way to the skylight, only to be stunned silent by what she saw.

Pressed up against the glass was a wall of soft flesh, and in the corner of the window she could see a fat nipple dribbling milk against the pane. Jenny shook in a mix of horror and confusion as she looked in, and she slowly flipped the skylight open and shouted in. “Are you two ok?”

There was a muffled response but Jenny couldn’t make out who spoke, let alone what they said. Deciding that she needed to figure out what was going on, she stood on the skin that was pressed up into the window and wobbled a little as she found her footing on the pliant, squishy body beneath her feet.

“Fucking hell, what’s happened here?” Jenny wondered with concern, wriggling her body down past the mass of flesh in front of her until she made it to a small pocket of air, where she found Brittany’s head, caked in goopy ball sludge. “Brittany, are you OK?” she asked, managing to move her arm enough to gently pat the cow on her cheek. Brittany moaned and smiled.

“We breeded... are you happy?” The words slowly moved from Brittany’s mouth, as if she was stuck in a trance. Little did Jenny know, but she was still orgasming.

~

_ 9 Months Later _

~

Jenny swung the door open to Jake’s barn, making sure to duck under the thick tubes that ran past the door to the containment barn a few yards away. She dodged the hoses, currently flowing with the white liquid that made her farm it’s money, and walked over to her prized cow. It was nearly her due date, and Jenny wanted to make sure everything went as smoothly as possible. With all the strange circumstances surrounding Brittany’s pregnancy, her concern drove her to keep everything in order.

Since Brittany got knocked up, Jenny had to move her milking tubes into Jake’s barns; her sheer size meant moving to the normal milking barn was impossible. Not only was it incredibly difficult to move her now massive body, but she wouldn't even fit in her milking stall anyway. It was an annoying complication that came with her pregnancy, but Jenny was happy to ignore the extra effort. One of the unusual aspects to the whole ordeal was that Brittany’s tits now produced a lot more milk, meaning she had to be hooked up to the milking tubes 24/7, and all the extra milk was selling well.

She walked around the ridiculously gravid belly belonging to Brittany to give her some food. Her belly now measured almost 10 feet across, and it propped up her tits almost to the ceiling. She made it to the cow and handed her a protein shake, which she guzzled down hurriedly. “The kids are hungry today, huh?” Jenny asked, and Brittany nodded as she kept drinking. Behind Brittany, with his back turned to her, was Jake.

He had his head resting on her shoulder as he kneaded his titanic nuts with his strong hands, groaning while two other cows sat alongside his hard cock, slobbing and licking across the sensitive skin. It looked pornographic with how massive their tits were, pressed up against his shaft as they tried to empty his big balls. 

Jenny sighed as she looked over at the two cows trying their best; ever since Jake arrived, he’d become like a god to the cows on her farm. They all vied for his attention, hoping they could be the next one he knocked up with one of his massive loads, but despite how comfortable he was using them all as living sex toys, he always seemed to only have eyes for Brittany.

~

Ever since that day nine months ago when Jake and Brittany met for the first time, and Jake’s unbelievably virile balls had managed to inflate her to fill the barn, the pregnancy Brittany had undergone was unusual, even for a cow. For starters, it had taken a whole month for her to actually deflate from all the jizz condensed inside of her, and the whole time Jake was still stuck in place, surrounded by her belly with his almost permanently erect cock filling her pussy. 

Every now and then, he would cum again from the overpowering stimulation, but Brittany’s body could only take so much punishment, and it would often squirt out from under the massive balloon that was her womb, coating the floor even more and flooding the drainage system under the barn. Jenny had already had to get in a specialist to clean out any blockages. 13 times.

Now though, things were back to normal, or at least as normal as they could be with these two. Brittany had to be moved to Jake’s barn since she got pregnant as the sheer size of her preggo-belly made it almost impossible to move her, and she wanted to be with Jake during the process. That was where anything ‘normal’ ended, and the weirdness that concerned Jenny began.

For starters, Brittany wasn’t having a child. She wasn’t even having two. Inside her womb were five little cows & studs, getting ready to welcome the outside world. Now having 5 kids alone would be hectic, but the combination of Jake’s excessive DNA and Brittany’s own obscene size meant there were even more issues arising.

Ultrasound scans showed three of the kids were cows, one was a stud, and the fifth seemed to switch everytime the doctors checked. To top it off, as Brittany entered her third trimester the doctor’s scans showed that all five kids were developing much faster than usual...

~

As Jenny double checked that the suction connecting the milkers to Brittany’s fat teats was still operating properly, she heard a strange gushing sound and a loud moan from the cow she was next to. She ran around to the front of the cow, seeing nothing much more than her huge belly with a pair of immense boobs resting on top, and found herself up to her ankles in a clear liquid.

“God damn, her water just broke!”

~

_ 18 Years Later _

~

Jenny's Wellingtons squelched in the mud beneath her feet as she fidgeted excitedly amongst the crowd of people filling the marquee. The County Fair was in full swing, and now it was time for the "Prize Cow" showing in the main tent. The farm girl elbowed her way to the front of the crowd to look over the metal barriers, ready to judge the competition. 

The parade of cows followed a set of rules: farm owners could bring anywhere between 1 to 3 cows for the show, and they all had to be wearing the standard cow-print bikinis the fair officials distributed for ‘decency’. Of course, everyone knew that ‘decency’ was essentially impossible with the sizes at play with cows nowadays, but it was all part of the show.

Jenny watched intently as the various show-cows walked through the showing area, walking across the muddy stage as they waved at the crowd and blew kisses to the men and women leering at them. They were all pretty standard, if not slightly bigger than what was normal for cows in the area; boobs that gently brushed the floor as the cows walked along, with a couple of cows even leaving a trail of milk that they were leaking across the stage. Jenny huffed and smiled. She had this in the bag.

She left the large tent and went around to the backstage area, flashing her pass to the security guard standing by the barriers as she went. She walked past all the other cows and farm owners hanging about to her lorry she’d bought a few years back in preparation for this event. Now her cows were old enough, she was putting it to good use. She approached the rear of the large, tall shipping container and unhooked the latch, throwing up the back shutter to climb inside and prepare her cows.

As the shutter lifted, and a small waterfall of milk flowed from the lorry all over her front, and Jenny cursed as her jeans got drenched. “Fucking hell girls, you could’ve warned me!” she shouted tersely into the truck, only to be met with a meek “Sorry!” from one of the cows. Jenny ignored the mess and hopped up into the lorry trailer to walk over to her three show-cows.

They were each squished into the large trailer with their tits pressed up against one side and their bodies against the other. Due to each of the three sisters breasts being almost 9 feet across each, it was a very tight squeeze and the pressure of being stuck in such a tight space side-by-side was what was causing their teats to leak more than usual.

Jenny approached the one nearest to her and checked the cow’s red hair, make up, and bikini, noting that the breast cups of the skimpy swimwear were soaked through with milk. Satisfied that she was looking good, she heaved herself up to clamber over the cow’s boobs to check the next one, wobbling onto the second cow’s bust and sitting cross-legged to check.

“Emma keeps reaching over and groping my ass!” The cow complained to Jenny, and the farm owner frowned as she inspected the cow’s hair.

“Emma, leave Mia alone,” Jenny scolded the first cow, and Emma pouted and stuck her tongue out at her sister.

Mia looked fine, almost identical to her sister Emma thanks to their quintuplet genes, and once Jenny was again pleased by how the cow was done up she turned to check the final cow of the trio. The final sister, Mary, was the strangest and biggest of the three, and the reason why Jenny’s trailer for the lorry had to be unusually tall. She stepped across Mia’s enormous juggs and rested a hand on one of Mary’s to steady herself as she checked out the final cow.

Despite Mary’s own breasts being the same size as her sisters, the mass of titflesh rose twice as high for one big reason. Mary had four tits, two right above the other two. They were all as big and functional as would be expected for a cow, with milk pouring from her melon sized nipples more often than not. “How are you doing back there Mary?” Jenny asked to the wall of boob, and a muffled response came from within her cleavage.

“I’m good! A bit cramped though!” Mary’s voice quietly came through, and Jenny nodded. She clambered back over to the rear of the lorry and hopped down to help the trio out.

“Alright girls, showtime! I want smiling faces, cheerful waves and big titties, OK?” Her request was met with a giggle from the three sisters. “Alright, let's go!”

After a heroic effort from all four women, they eventually managed to get the cows out of the lorry and they slowly walked to the show tent. Mia and Emma pushed their huge tits ahead of them, while the sheer weight of all four boobs attached to Mary meant she had to walk backwards with Jenny pushing her along to help.

Once their turn was up, they made their way onto the main stage to be met with gasps and cheers from all the spectators inside, all of them caught off guard by how huge the trio’s tits were. They all stood next to one another and waved to the crowd and the panel of judges sitting off to one side, struggling to see them all as they waved past their colossal tits. As they showed off their bodies, they continued to leak and dribble milk from under their black and white bikinis.

The star of the show was clearly Mary, as no one had even seen a cow with four tits before! With Emma and Mia flanking her like two sexy showgirls, the image of the three of them with eight boobs between them was overwhelmingly erotic. Mia could have sworn that when she blew a kiss to one of the men in the audience, he came in his pants! It brought a giggle to her lips and a small flash of pride, but she made sure to keep her head in the game to put on a good show.

It didn’t take long for the judges to come to their conclusion.

1st Prize.

~

Once back at the farm, Jenny helped the three cows out of the lorry and left them to get themselves back to their dormitory, instead running off to her farmhouse with glee. In her hands she tightly gripped hold of the three gold rosettes marked ‘1st’, her certificate commending her win, and her cheque for the prize money. She dived in through the front door and dropped off her prizes on the kitchen table, squealing with joy as she did. 

She skipped to the fridge and pulled out the bottle of champagne she’s splurged on in preparation for her big win, holding it close to her chest. She took a moment to gather her thoughts; this was the culmination of her professional career, and she’d finally made it. She felt tears of joy welling in her eyes, the dams ready to burst and flood her face, but she held back and wiped her eyes. She wanted to celebrate, and who better to celebrate with the parents of the winning cows?

She kept the bottle in her hand and left the farmhouse to head towards Jake’s barn, seeing the three sister cows on the way. They’d managed to make it about halfway to their dorm, with Mia and Emma helping to push Mary’s enormous dual-bust along the ground. Jenny left them to it and ran to Jake’s barn, stopping at the door to compose herself. She looked up at the wooden sign she’d put up a few years ago, one that Jake himself had painted saying ‘Big Jake’s Loveshack’, and smirked.  _ “This loveshack did me proud,” _ she thought as she pushed the door open.

She was immediately hit with the smell of sex and the sounds of Brittany slurping up cum; right in the middle of the room was Brittany being gangbanged by her weird, sexy family. Jake was in front of her, relaxing in one of the sofas strewn around the hangar seized barn, feet up on his balls with his massive erect cock being hugged by Brittany as she shoved her face deep into his cumslit and chugged down his thick spunk. Behind her were the other two quintuplets.

The two remaining siblings, Jake Jr. and Abi, were just as large as their sisters, though in different ways. Jake Jr. was a stud just like his dad, with monstrously big balls and a cock that rivalled that of his father, and Abi was probably the most unusual of the five. She was the first known intersexed cow/stud hybrid, with a pair of massive breasts that were just a little smaller than her mother’s with a cock and balls identical to Jake Jr’s. From all the pornography she’d watched over the years, she’d learnt about the ‘Futanari’ fetish, and decided to identify as one.

While Brittany focused her attention on Jake’s cock, her kids focused on her. The mother cow was lying on her front with Jake Jr. smothered underneath her massive tits, her ass raised in the air as it was impaled on his thick cock that filled her pussy and her knees rested on his prodigious nuts. Behind her, her futa daughter Abi had her own fat dick pumping into Brittany’s asshole, and the two siblings stretched their mother’s holes wide as they rubbed against one another inside her.

“Ah fuck, let me know when you’re gonna cum bro, I’m close,” Abi strained to speak through gritted teeth as she kept thrusting as much as she could into Brittany’s ass, and she was met with a simple thumbs up from Jake Jr. trapped under his mother’s boobs. A loud rumble sounded in the room and Abi gasped, moaning like a pornstar, as her cock thickened and she filled Brittany’s ass with her gooey seed. The climax dominoed into Jake Jr’s own orgasm, and he started to shoot his fat ropes of jizz into his mother’s pussy.

Before Jenny’s eyes, Brittany inflated bigger and bigger as her grown children flooded her insides with goopy ball sludge, lifting her off the ground as her belly ballooned out to a gargantuan size. After a few minutes the siblings began to cool off, and Abi pulled out and stumbled back onto her big ass and watched as her brother squirmed free from under the big-titted cow. He scooted out and joined Abi on one of the other sofas, dropping his softening cock on top of hers. “Nice one,” he smiled, high-fiving his futa sister in celebration of their synchronised orgasm.

Jenny cleared her throat loudly to catch the family’s attention, and they all looked over at their owner. Brittany had barely reacted to her body inflating with warm jism, keeping her head buried in Jake’s cock, but now she looked over at Jenny with her face plastered in stinking cum. “I’ve got good news guys!” Jenny beamed, placing the champagne bottle on a nearby table.

“We won!”

The whole room cheered in delight as Jenny popped open the champagne, the cork flying off and colliding with Brittany’s cum stuffed belly. 

“Who wants to celebrate?”


End file.
